


Afire

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-25
Updated: 2004-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini takes a chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire

Blaise Zabini, true to his name, stuttered like a broken phonograph.

Blaise Zabini, on his thirteenth birthday, set himself on fire. ("Flamma.") The fire-wards screamed. He screamed.

He awoke, hands spelled to the hospital bed. They felt lovely and warm. Professor Snape (angry, perfect, silver-tongued) was at his side. Hands folded. Snape didn't ask why. Blaise didn't think he could handle that perfect voice. Besides. He didn't know.

But he said: "It's always cold." And thought, for a moment, that he saw something flicker in Snape's dark (warm) eyes.

(It's always cold.)

It was always cold, down in the dungeons.


End file.
